Clique Wars
by massiekur13
Summary: It's all hate and war in....The Clique Wars
1. Intro

**Clique Wars** By massiekur13

_THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE CLIQUE THIS A STORY BASED OFF THE CLIQUE_. Original Idea goes to Lisi Harrison.

This story is set at OCD 3 yrs later when the Pretty Committee is now at high school and The Divas ( Sarah, Carly, Jalene, and Kate) have now taken over OCD. They had gained rule by winning Massie's contest, but The Couture Chicas ( Allie, Liza, and Chanel) aren't giving up their chance for power so easily, even though they had lost the contest. It's all hate and war in....

**The Clique Wars**.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Leonard Estate

September 5th

8:00pm

Sarah Leonard flicked a imaginary piece of dust off her Ralph Lauren silk pajamas as she lied on her stomach on top of her bed ready for her sleepover. She was looking through her notes Massie had sent her on how to be a ah-mazing alpha on her custom made purple and white phone. Purple and white were her favorite colors because they meant royalty, and she and her friends were practically royalty at Octavian Country Day.

As she was looking at her notes, the doorbell rang. She rolled off her bed, ran down the steps, and went to open the door. Jalene Egan, her bbff( best BEST friend forever) and beta, was at the door.

"Ehmagawd Sarah!!!! You look ah-mazing. A definite 10!" Jalene practically shrieked.  
"You look ah-mazing as well! 9! Well come in! Lets wait on the couch for Kate and Carly" Sarah said as she gestured Jalene in and they sat on the couch in Sarah's living room. The doorbell rang again and Sarah opened the door for Carly and Kate. They came together because they were twins and sisters. They all walked up to Sarah's room and Jalene, Kate, and Carly dropped their jaws in shock.

"Ehmagawd your room looks so different!!" Carly screamed.  
"Wow, by renovated I didn't think you were going to make it so different!" Kate said.  
"Nice!" Jalene said as she wandered around the room.

Sarah had a satisfied grin on her face. She had decided to get her room renovated before school started and decided to go with a White, Purple, and Gold theme. It had only took a week, and even though she had to sleep in the guest house for a week, her room look ah-mazing and was totally worth it. All the girls saw the yoga mats on the floor and had guessed they would be doing yoga and sat down. While they stretched they chatted about the new school year.

"Ehmagawd this year is going to be ahmazing, we're going 8th graders, and instead of a bunch of cliques there will be only one awesome clique and that will be us. The Divas" Sarah sighed in relief.

"Yea, maybe not. I know we won the contest and all, but I heard that Couture Chicas aren't giving up their chance for power." Jalene replied. A hint of fear came upon all of The Divas in the room.

They absolutely despised the Couture Chicas. When all the alphas of all the 7th grade cliques had to win a contest Massie Block, of The Pretty Committee (The most popular clique in all of OCD history), held to decide which clique would take TPC's place when they leave for high school, The Divas barely had any competition- except for the Couture Chicas. In the end of the hard battle The Divas had won, but she had a feeling the Couture Chicas would not give up, especially their alpha Allie. But The Divas alpha, Sarah was not going to take any crap.

"Hmmm I bet right now the Couture Chicas are in their rooms on 3way crying about how they lost the contest." Sarah joked, trying to cover up her fear and ease the tension in the room. They all forced a laugh.


	3. Chapter 2

*wow, I feel really, really bad. I haven't updated in 5 months!! UNBELIEVABLE! I promise, with all my heart, that I will try to update way more!! Mabye twice a month or so, but I will a lot in the summer.

So sorry,

Sarah *

Chapter 2

The Miller Estate

Friday,September 5th

8:15 PM

Allie Miller stomped back and forth in the front of the conference room the Couture Chicas were all in. Usually they would have their weekly Friday night sleepover, but in the mist of the emergency, there was no time for it. Chanel and Liza looked concerned for the Allie's sanity.

"Okay chicas, listen up!" Allie yelled throughout the room. "We have a little problem on our hands. Wait, scratch that, A BIG PROBLEM. Would anyone like to share what that is?" Liza wavered her hand in the air. Allie pointed at her.

"Um, well for one, we are not popular anymore. Second, now the Divas are. Third, our boyfriends all du-" Liza listed.

"I think we all get the point Liza," Chanel said, annoyed. She didn't want Allie any more madder than she already was, and Liza wasn't helping. "To sum it up, our lives are pretty much ruined."

"Exactly!" Allie retorted. "I believe, though we aren't going to give up yet. I'm thinking of a evil seven letter word. Can you guys guess what the word is?" Liza and Chanel exchanged confused glances. After a few seconds of silence, Allie said, "PAY-BACK!". "Um, isn't that a two let-," Liza tried to exclaim, before Chanel jabbed her in her in the stomach. "Oh!", Chanel said, and "Ow!" Liza complained, simultaneously.

"Just because they won Massie's contest, doesn't mean we can't try to take them down," Allie informed Liza and Chanel as they got out their iPhones to jot notes on, "A true clique and their alpha never give up. I've devised a little, but complex plan. I'll start with the first day. We're going to start once school begins again. The two parts to my plan are, one, we have to study each of the Divas, and find out their weaknesses. We will have to do some stalking, but not in a LBR way. Second, we have to look & act composed and stylish at all times. Once we found out their weaknesses and attack, we have to be able to be the clique for all the LBR's to rely on while the Divas are temporarily down."

"Wow, this is a really great idea," Chanel exclaimed, "How did you have time to figure it all out?"

"Well, I'm no LBR. It's not like I cried in bed all day and planned it," Allie lied, even though she did. "It's called planning while you're at the spa for 3 hours."

"Ahh, genius!" Liza said.

Allie grinned, for the first time all evening. She and the Couture Chicas hated the Divas. At first during the competition, they really didn't think of the Divas as competition, as they weren't very popular at school in the first place. When they started getting closer to the end of the last part of the competition, was to win over a 9th grader boyfriend, the Divas somehow were better. Sarah, their alpha, was a really big flirt, and it was pretty easy for her and the rest of them to snatch some 9th grade boys. The Couture Chicas however, all were going great with their current 8th grade boyfriends, until they had to date 9th graders. In the end of the great fiasco, the 9th graders didn't like them, and their boyfriends had dumped them. It was a sad time for Allie, Liza, and Chanel, but they've been trying to be strong.


End file.
